1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for attaching pipes, electrical conduit and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Clamps accepted as standard in the construction industry today for installing pipes and electrical conduit are typically inserted into a support channel and secured by means of a screw or bolt. An example of such a device is marketed by Unistrut Corporation of Wayne, Mich. One problem with such bolt or screw type clamps is that an installer must manipulate the clamp to insert each of its hook ends into a channel support while lining up the opposite ends of the clamp to receive a bolt. An installer must perform this operation around the pipe, frequently while holding the pipe. A nut must be threaded onto the end of the bolt, requiring the use of either a screwdriver and pliers, or a pair of wrenches. This process is awkward and time-consuming, and is difficult to perform in locations having poor accessibility. An experienced installer requires 30-60 seconds to complete the process for each clamp.
A number of solutions have been proposed in the prior art, three representative examples of which follow. Lytle, in U.S. Pat. No.3,522,921 describes a clamp having clamping plates which are pre-assembled so that when placed over a pipe, opposite plates slant edgewise in opposite directions so that hooks engage opposite support flanges when inserted between the flanges. The operator must thereafter secure the securing end of the assembly by a wrench or screwdriver. Kindorf, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,419, discloses a pipe hanger which requires no special tools. Installation does, however, require twisting of hooks by force with pliers, various types of wrenches, the claw of a hammer, or a straight tool such as a chisel or screwdriver to force the clamp into engagement and hold this pipe. Denter et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,800 describes a pipe clamp with strapping means which enables a plumber or electrician to mount a pipe in a support channel by force with the use of pliers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,863,625, 3,522,921, 3,185,419, 3,532,311, 4,199,285, 4,157,800, Swiss Patent No. 318,370 and Canadian Patent No. 624,860 describe a number of different pipe clamps for use with supports and indicate the general status of the art. The following patents are of possible significance but lesser relevance:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,547,385, 2,375,513, 3,042,352, 3,226,069, 3,463,428, 3,486,726, 3,527,432, 3,650,499, 3,721,412, 4,516,296, 4,662,590, 4,961,533, 5,022,614, 5,984,243, and 3,152,827. Although such inventions have as their goal the simplification of the process of installation, all require the use of tools and the exertion of relatively substantial force.
As is evident from the foregoing analysis, there is a significant need for an apparatus which allows for rapid and easy installation of pipes without the use of tools.
Briefly described, the present invention comprises an apparatus for attaching pipe, electrical conduit and the like to a support. Installation of pipe is accomplished rapidly and easily by an installer with one hand without the use of any tools. The apparatus has a pair of pivotally mounted members which hold a pipe during installation. The apparatus also has a means for flexing the pivotally mounted members so that they can be inserted into and engaged by the structural support. Finally, locking means are provided so that the apparatus can be quickly and easily locked after the pivotally mounted members have been engaged by the structural support.